


Feel The Static.

by Chole



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Agression, Bickering, Drabble, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Izzy is mentioned in passing, M/M, Oblivious Alec, he doesn't understand his feelings, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We always fight but never physically but then I accidentally injured you and now I’m waiting in the ER and you’re trying not to cry.<br/>But the Malec version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Static.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work with the prompt but tweaked it slightly to fit better with the canon. This is the first time writing Malec and the first time I've written anything in over a year so go easy on me. Feedback is always appreciated tho

****It was common knowledge that the relationship between Magnus and Alec was fiery to say the least. Every interaction would begin amicable but quickly descend into heated words between the pair. More often than not it would be a snide comment from Magnus that would set Alec off, thinking that it was a joke at his expense. Those around them saw it as nothing more than a large build up of sexual tension that was due to dissipate any day now.

It was not of his own accord that Alec found himself on the way to Magunus’ home, lair, whatever the warlock wanted to call his current place of residence; something about an enchanted ring that Izzy needed sorting. Alec had asked her quite bluntly why she felt the need to send him on her errands when she was perfectly capable of doing it but all he got in response was some ambiguous nonsense that he didn't have time to de-riddle or analyse. Always the adult he had rang ahead to inform Magnus of his visit and was already preparing himself for whatever pathetic jokes would be made at his expense this time and although he would never admit it he was thinking of his own sarcastic responses and arguments. Walking into a meeting with the high warlock of Brooklyn this riled up was not a good idea and yet he couldn't seem to calm down, something about Magnus caused him to be short of breath and left him with sweaty palms. 

As usual the door was unlocked upon the shadowhunters arrival, which meant that Magnus would be waiting upstairs with some elaborate, most likely sparkly, cocktail that he would insist Alec consume, probably to distract him from his job and to make him look unprofessional should the clave make a surprise visit upon his return to the institute. Without meaning to Alec was bracing himself as he walked up the stairs, as though a demon attack was waiting for him. Part of him wished it was a demon up there, they’re easy to face and something that he had been taught to deal with since he was a child; flamboyant warlocks on the other hand were not on the spec. Still he fought through the strange feeling in his stomach until he was greeted with the oddly familiar sound of a record player gently omitting the soft sound of an orchestral piece that left his skin tingling. 

"Alexander, punctual as ever." Magnus was heard before he was seen and instantly Alec was on guard, brows furrowed and arms crossed. Without saying a word the shadowhunter crossed the room and placed the ring on the table.

"Oh you’re not speaking to me now, or is it that I leave you speechless." Alec couldn't see him but could still hear the smirk in his voice. 

"I don’t have time for this." Blunt and to the point, exactly how Alec wanted this meeting to go. 

"You know sometimes I get the feeling that you don’t enjoy being around me very much, and I don’t have the faintest idea what I might have done to spark such a reaction." Magnus response had no acidity behind it but instead held a slight hint of confusion. There as a shift in the mood and suddenly  Alec felt completely out of control.

‘Don’t get smart with me, like I said I don’t have time for it." 

"Well make time for it. We have to have this conversation at some point, if not for ourselves then for everyone around us." The temperature in the room felt like it had just increased drastically.

"I don’t - I um - I don’t know what you’re talking about." Alec winced slightly at his sudden inability to form coherent sentences. 

"Stop confusing me. You just need to stop, it’s like you’re purposely messing with me." An audible sigh left Magnus’ lips.

"Alec, I understand, you’re confused and that’s okay. You’ll understand one day, if you allow yourself that much." Magnus had been slowly getting closer whilst speaking and stopped in front of Alec, one hand gently placed on his shoulder. The warlock had strategically placed his hand there as to not overwhelm the taller man too much but still making it clear that it was meant as an intimate gesture. What he had not taken into account was the extremes of Alec's reaction. There was a sudden flash of movement and Magnus felt the sensation of falling before he found himself on the floor, back against the old wooden floorboards, a knee pressed heavily on his chest. Then as fast as it had happened Alec released him and the panic in his eyes couldn’t be masked. 

It took several minutes for either man to speak, or even move. Neither really knowing how to act or react. Slowly Magnus began to rise and straighten out his clothes, there was an innuendo dancing on his tongue but he thought better of it and instead looked over at Alec to see tears glistening in his eyes.

"Ah, well this took a turn for the worst. Don’t beat yourself up over it Alexander, I have that effect on people." Dispelling tension was something that in all his hundreds of years Magnus had never mastered, yet he knew better than to draw attention to the vulnerability that Alec was showing.

"You certainly left your mark though, quite literally." A feeble attempt at a joke yet it was enough to break the awkwardness that was beginning to settle.

"I'm sorry - I -" Alec closes his eyes and inhales deeply, holds it for 8 seconds and then breaths out slowly, before continuing with his eyes still shut. "I'm supposed to be in better control of my emotions, I don't know what happened. It was all so fast. You aren't in pain are you?" Choosing then to open his eyes, they land on Magnus for confirmation, a slight shake of the head and softening in his stance is all that Alec needed and then it all makes more sense.

"You're just... overwhelming. And I could never figure out if it was a good or bad thing. I ah - I hope I didn't really hurt or scare you." Magnus smiled softly, walked over to the man on the floor and held out a hand in offering, deciding that words weren't always needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi tinysparklywarlock.tumblr.com


End file.
